Rabbits and Strawberries and Suzuki, Oh My!
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Birthday present for Airknitter! Misaki desperately needs help getting rid of Usagi-ani's strawberries and and Usagi is willing to help but at what price? And what does Misaki not want Usagi to see? Lemon MisakixUsagi and strawberry juice! Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Uh duhhhh.**

**Misaki: And you killed it.**

**Chey: Shut up…anyway, this little one shot is for my lovely friend Airknitter who got pissed at me when I tried to give her a walker last year (cuz she's like uber old)**

**Airknitter: *Smacking Cheyanne in the back of the head* Am not!**

**Chey: Oww D: Anyway, this is set during the strawberry debacle so please enjoy. And sorry it's late, between homework and the hospital I got pretty backlogged.**

**Rabbits and Strawberries and Suzuki, Oh My!**

Misaki still couldn't get rid of the damned strawberries that Usagi-ani had sent him. It didn't help that there were more coming every day. Even Sumi Senpai, a vivid strawberry lover was suffering from strawberry overdose.

"Misaki, I'm going to call that person and make him stop."

"Don't do that, it's rude," Misaki argued.

"Then get rid of them."

"I'm trying!" Misaki growled. "It doesn't help that Usagi-ani keeps sending more every day. I could use some help."

"Well, I don't really like strawberries."

"Please just tolerate them!"

Akihiko hesitated then a smirk touched his lips. "I'll tolerate them if you do something for me."

Relief coursed through the teenager as he smiled. "I'll do anything."

"Take your clothes off."

There went the relief. "S-sorry?"

"You said you'd do anything, so strip."

"B-b-b-but why?"

"I suppose you don't want my help."

Misaki groaned. "You know I do." He slowly, hesitantly started to unbutton his shirt. His face reddened with each button separating from its hole. Finally, he opened the last button and slid the shirt off his shoulders and quickly folded it, setting it aside.

"Now the pants."

Misaki's eyes swam as he slowly reached for his belt. This was something he'd seriously regretted. He'd bought these on a dare from Sumi Senpai after losing a bet. He'd never intended to allow anyone to ever see these. And now he was screwed.

All for some damn strawberries.

He slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper, flinching with each click or the metal notches. Finally, it could go no further. He dropped the pants and kicked out of them before picking them up and folding them, hiding his boxers from Usagi-san's sight.

"Are you _that_ embarrassed?" Usagi smirked.

"No…"

"Then let me see." He moved forward and grasped his wrists. He jerked them roughly apart.

And stared.

"Misaki…" Misaki turned nine shades of red as his lover stared down at bright blue boxers covered in teddy bears that looked exactly like Suzuki-san. Usagi's smirk turned into a full throated chuckle. "You're so adorable." He laughed harder.

Misaki smacked him in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

"But it's so cute! I'm going to take a picture."

"NO!" Misaki's thoughts dashed wildly for a distraction. "You promised to help me with the strawberries!"

Usagi smirked again. "But of course." He reached out randomly for the nearest box of strawberries as they completely filled the living room. He squeezed the red berry in his hand and allowed the juice to dribble down his fingers like sweet blood onto Misaki's bare shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Helping." He dropped the spent strawberry to the ground and grabbed another and squeezed its juice in the same fashion. Then he slid around Misaki. He held his juice slicked hand in front of Misaki's mouth. "Here, lick it." Then he bent his head over Misaki's shoulder and started to lap up the juice that was steadily dribbling down his back and chest.

Misaki shivered at the sensation of Usagi-san's rough tongue on his shoulder blade, lapping up the sticky juice. Misaki started to tilt his head back when Usagi-san pressed his hand against his lips. Misaki could smell the intoxicating strawberry juice on it and, unable to resist, poked his tongue out and tasted Usagi's hand.

It was delicious.

And completely erotic.

Usagi shifted to Misaki's front again and licked down to the nipple. He swirled his tongue around the tight bud while Misaki whimpered. Then Usagi bit it softly, then again, harder. Misaki cried out.

"You taste delicious," Usagi-san murmured, his breath cooling Misaki's wet nipple. "Intoxicating…" Misaki moaned as Akihiko latched onto the other nipple for a moment before rising up to meet Misaki's juice stained lips.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered.

The next few moments passed in a lust filled blur and suddenly Misaki was buck naked with a loosened ass and strawberry juice pooling on his navel. Usagi set his latest batch of spent strawberries aside and bent over Misaki's stomach to lap up the juice. "Mmm, strawberry flavored Misaki."

"B-baka…don't say stuff like that…" he moaned. Pleasure filled his mind and soul, making him tremble. He whimpered as Usagi's expert tongue dipped into boy's belly button. He felt so hot. "Stop…"

"No," Usagi-san replied. He lapped up the last few drops and swiftly hitched the teenager's legs over his shoulders. Then he positioned his erection at Misaki's rear entrance and gently pushed into it. "Nn…Misaki… I love you."

"Me…too, I think," Misaki rasped as his back arched sharply against Akihiko's penis. He wailed, tears leaking out of his emerald green eyes. "Usagi-sannnn…"

"Misaki!" He pulled out to the head then plunged in right to the hilt, striking Misaki's prostate in the process. Misaki screamed and came.

But he was still hard as a rock, as Akihiko was delighted to find. Usagi plunged into him again and again, kissing him and whispering sweet nothings in his bright red ears. He felt pressure building inside his own body. Heat spiraled out from his cock to his toes to his brain, making him feel swirly and high as a kite. The pressure finally came to a head and he grasped Misaki's leaking erection in the couple of seconds before it would go and pumped furiously.

They came together in a blast of white heat, crying out each other's name in unison. Then Usagi sagged, swaying sideways so as to not crush Misaki. He did drop his head to Misaki's chest which was pumping furiously. Akihiko was pleased to make his lover's heart race and would love to kick it into overdrive, but at this moment, he was content to just lay there and listen…especially when Misaki's hand reached up and touched his silver blond locks.

"Misaki…"

"What is it?" Misaki murmured, expecting some annoying comment about how lovely he was.

"You're sticky."

Misaki's eyes bugged. "So-sorry. I'll get a shower." He started to push his lover off.

Usagi realized what he'd said had been misconstrued and quickly added as he pressed his weight on the teen to keep him on his back, "Not this second. I meant that you need a shower and, of course, I intend to help you by cleaning every orifice of your body—"

"Enough!" Misaki growled. Now he definitely wanted out from under the other man, silky hair tantalizing his skin or no.

"Just wait!" Usagi said. "Forget it. I love your stickiness. Just stay here like this for awhile."

Misaki hesitated and made the mistake of looking into Usagi-san's suddenly large, pleading, amethyst eyes. "Fine…whatever." He sagged back, allowing Akihiko to rest his head on his chest once more.

They were silent for a few moments before Usagi-san murmured, "That underwear was awfully cute."

Misaki was out from under Akihiko and up the stairs and into the bathroom in a flash of strawberry stained skin. Akihiko flopped back and watched the bathroom door for a moment before his eyes fell on the strawberry box beside him. He reached out and grabbed one. He brought to his lips and took a bite. "Definitely not as good," he murmured dully. "But then, nothing's as good without a little Misaki in it…"

**Chey: And there you have it. Happy belated birthday!**

**Airknitter: Where's the sake?**

**Chey: It got written out.**

**Airknitter: Oi!**

**Chey: *kow tow* Gomenasai!**

**Misaki: Don't forgive her!**

**Chey: Stay out of this!**

**Misaki: No.**

**Chey: Whatever, moving on, please review and go read some of Airknitter's awesome Kyou Kara Maou stuff!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
